


Frankie’s Monster

by Rhythmloid



Series: Overwatch Collection [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Cum Inflation, F/M, Frankenstein - Freeform, Frankenstein’s monster - Freeform, Impregnation, NSFW, Reader Insert, Self Insert, Smut, Undead, Zombie, its zombie sex what can I say, sex scene, this was super indulgent but y’all can read it too I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhythmloid/pseuds/Rhythmloid
Summary: Finally, after all this time you were going to teach them wrong. You absolutely could bring the dead back to life! All of the taunting would finally go way and you would be the greatest scientist to ever live! And all you needed was a certain test subject...





	Frankie’s Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning right here: I was re reading Frankenstein and it gave me an idea to write this. I wrote this as all of my ideas were pouring out. If something doesn’t make sense, I will most likely come back and redo a part or two. Anywho, enjoy.

You had finally figured it out. You, self-proclaimed mad scientist Frankenstein, had finally figured out a way to bring back the dead. After dropping out of college, stealing the books from the library, and converting the abandoned castle into your secret laboratory, you were about to reanimate life! The secret to immortality was just at your fingertips, and all you had to do was wait for the storm to start and flip the switch. You stood up from your chair and sighed. 

You looked around the castle to see your papers and letters scattered around the floor. The once lush and extravagant carpet that lay against the stone tiles were now torn away, eaten by moths and covered in your textbooks. The banners that held the insignia of the kingdom were worn and the colors were faded. All of the paintings around the room were worn or torn or even smashed. That was partially your fault. You just got so frustrated when things didn’t go your way when people mocked you for thinking that this was impossible. But now you could prove them wrong. You could prove them all wrong.

The taunting was merciless. Your peers, your professors, even your family thought you were crazy. “You can’t bring the dead back to life” the said. “You’re making a mistake,” they said. “Frankie, why are you doing this!?” they cried out. You grabbed your hair and screamed. You couldn’t trust anyone but yourself. It was just you and the quill you wrote with. But it was worth it. The isolation, the taunting, the sleepless nights, was so worth it to rub your success in all of their faces.

You walked over to the stairs that led up to the covered figure on the metal lab table you set up. You had pushed the throne away to place your equipment there instead. The white sheet delicately covered the large dead body. He was magnificent. The man was poisoned so his body was somewhat still intact after finding it laying on the throne lifeless for who knows how long. A few stitches here and a lot of embalming fluid there and víola! He was your perfect test dummy! This man was none other than the King of Adlersburnn himself. 

‘What an honor!’ You thought to yourself. Oh, to have the king be your test subject was amazing. A historical figure to this abandoned town’s history being your new reanimated creation would turn you into a historical figure! After doing some research you found out who the king really was. The man was born an only child and only heir to the throne of Adlersburnn. Balderich von Alder was known to be a sweet, kind, and faithful king. He fought with valor in battle and cared for everyone no matter their class. However, he couldn’t win everyone’s affection. A jealous man poisoned his wine and he died right on his throne. The kingdom was devastated after that. With no heir to the throne, the kingdom soon fell apart and was destroyed not long after. The only things that remained were the extravagant castle and the king who lay there, betrayed by one of his people.

It was such a sad story that you could relate to somewhat. But now wasn’t the time for reflection! Now was the time for action! The time to show the world that man could create life from their own hands and discover its secrets! With motivation burning through your heart and soul you quickly fired up the contraption. It whirred and vibrated as sparks flew from the sides. The lights on the buttons flickered and flashed with reds, blues, and greens. You put on your rubber gloves and took off the white sheet covering Balderich. You looked at him one last time.

“Soon,” you said out loud. “Soon we will both have our justice. Those who wronged us will pay.” You laughed and tossed the sheet aside. It smelled of rotting flesh and old perfume. You flipped two more switches and the roof of the castle slowly opened up. You had placed a large spire to concentrate the electricity down and strike Balderich, jump-starting his heart back up again. It was genius. The rain gently sprinkled down onto the dead king’s face. The rumble of thunder could be heard as the sky lit up with electricity. ‘This is it!’ you thought, barely containing the smile on your face. The thunder rumbled louder and louder until finally, the lightning hit. It stuck the spire, traveling down all the way down the pole and to the king with a loud CRACK! You covered your eyes and face in fear of getting hurt. 

You didn’t realize the lightning would be that massive. The waves of energy pushed you back and you hid behind a wall for safety. Your machine finally gave out and exploded. Pieces of metal, glass, and wiring flew everywhere. The ceiling closed shut as the sound of rain pitter-pattered against the roof. There was nothing but silence. You slowly came out from behind the wall and carefully walked over to the king. You looked at all of the debris and papers that were flown around from the storm. Your notes and books were soggy and the pieces of metal could easily poke through your shoes. It looked like a beast ripped through the halls and destroyed all of your work. You grabbed his wrist and tried for a pulse. You tried for a few seconds, but nothing. You tried for his neck, but there was nothing. 

“Third time's a charm… right?” You lied to yourself. You checked his chest for a heartbeat. There was nothing. You felt like crying. Tears welled up in your eyes and you sobbed into your hands. All of this work was for nothing. They were all right. You could never bring back the dead. You looked around at your destroyed work and began salvaging what little information was saved from the rain. You picked up your books and notes and carefully set them aside in any dry area you possibly could.

Right behind you, the king’s arm twitched. You shot up and looked to see his arm twitch again. Only to see nothing afterward… you sighed. It must have been the electrical currents circulating through his body or something. Something simple you saw in your lecture hall experiments with your professor with a frog. You turned around and began picking up more semi soggy papers and books. 

“Hnnnrrrgh…” you heard a guttural rumble from behind you. It had to have been the thunder… or your imagination was playing tricks on you. Now even your own brain was taunting you for your failure. You screamed and cursed at the sky, slamming your notes and books down and crying. You wept again, falling to your knees and wailing at your life’s work being proven to be a failure. 

Thump, thump, thump…

The sound of heavy footsteps rung behind you. You were sobbing too loud to hear them. It wasn’t until the shadow of the undead king looked over you that you stopped crying. Oh dear god… he was alive.

You stood up and turned around, awestruck at what you were seeing. He really was alive. He was moving and breathing heavily. His tongue was hanging from his mouth with a thin line of saliva dripping down. His skin was a palish green, with occasional black thread stitch pulling his skin together. His mustache was still intact after all of this time. He was so tall and muscular… and his eyes were glazed over. The once brown eyes he once had were now faded. It would be a miracle if he could see clearly.

You took a couple of steps back in fear. You actually brought him to life! But now what? What the hell are you going to do with this giant undead man? Before you could even think of a solution the king picks you up and groans. “Oh, goodness, you’re strong…” you told him. Could he even understand you? His hands were so big and warm for a person who was dead for so long. He pulled you closer and breathed down your neck. You were too terrified to move. He was big enough to snap you in half with one hand, you couldn’t risk scaring this giant. And maybe if you stood still enough he wouldn’t get scared and hurt you. 

A few awkward seconds later and you heard him growl in your ear. You could feel his voice in the pit on your stomach. It didn’t sound like an intimidating growl but…

Before you finish your thought he throws you over his shoulder and begins slowly walking through the castle. 

“Hey, let go of me you brute! I am your master! You listen to me!” You yelled and smacked against his back. He didn’t flinch as he continued through the castle. “What the hell are you doing!?” What had gotten into him?! It was almost if he was on a mission for something. But what could it be? He was obviously remembering something from his past life, but he couldn’t speak and say what it was. You had to think fast before he did something drastic. What could give you a hint...

You looked up at the paintings of the undead king to see there was something in common with every single artistic work. He had no spouse nor an heir to his kingdom. He was all alone. A king who died young and with no one by his side. But you were here to free him from his lonely curse, you were here to become his bride, and you were here to bear his children. Everything made sense now…

He wasn’t going to hurt you. He was going to breed you. 

You squirmed around, trying to break free but it was no use. His grip was so strong for someone who recently came back from the dead. The two of you had already made it to his old bedroom. The room was large with a bed in the middle covered in old but expensive silk sheets and plush pillows. There were a few paintings of the king, sword in hand and a regal look in his eye.

He threw you down onto the soft bed and climbed on top of you. His hot breath sent chills down your spine. His growl made your heart skip a beat. Oh god, he was serious. You weren’t sure if it was his face or the way he handled you but you felt safe with him. It was a ridiculous thing to think. A giant monstrous undead zombie didn’t exactly scream safe to any rational human being. But you couldn’t bring yourself to scream or cry for help. Your brain found no reason to. He didn’t seem like he was going to attack you or hurt you. In fact, he was going to do quite the opposite.

You could feel his fingers run down your chest and to your lower abdomen, rubbing circles with his thumb. He gave a satisfied grunt as if to say “Yes, you will do nicely…” he grabbed your clothes and ripped them off like tissue paper, leaving your body exposed. The chill of the cold dead air of the castle gave you goosebumps, but his hot breath and tongue warmed you right up. You couldn’t help but moan as he felt up and down your body, toying with your nipples, nipping and biting at your skin. His little touches drove you nuts.

Something in your brain clicked and you could feel your nethers get hot and beg for attention. You could feel your womb throb and beg to be filled. This sudden wave of needing to be fucked and bred hit you like a wall. You had no idea what was happening to you but you couldn't help but act on your instincts. Dear god, this was your creation! And here you were, getting ready to let him fuck you like you were his toy. You didn’t care anymore, you needed him so badly. You felt so pent up and needy, it drove you insane.

“Fuck me, dammit, fuck me!” You yelled. Oh god what were you saying!? Despite him not talking much, he clearly understood your plea. You heard a loud riiiiip from below you. His cock sprung up from his torn pants, twitching and eager to fill you up.

You felt a knot grow in your stomach as you saw his cock. You were a virgin, you never had sex before, and definitely with something that big. He looks you in the eye and slowly pushes himself inside you. You grip the sheets under you and your breath is stuck in your throat. His cock stretched you more than you’ve ever been stretched before. You felt like you were going to tear but the pain felt good. 

After pushing himself all the way inside you he grabbed your hips and began thrusting slow and hard, making sure he filled you with his cock as much as possible. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as his cock hit that special spot. You clung to him as he thrust harder and faster. Oh god, you already felt so full. You lost track of time as he pounded into you over and over again. 

“M-more!” You cried out, digging your nails into his discolored skin. He groaned happily and obliged, letting himself unravel. You felt his cock twitch inside you and his rhythm falter. He growled as he came inside you. You could feel the thick ropes of cum fill you up.

You lay there with your stomach bloated and full of the king’s cum. He laid next to you, panting and hugging you lovingly. His hand slowly rubbed circles around your belly, purring with content at the size of your stomach. You were definitely pregnant for sure. Now, how were you going to explain all of this to your family and peers?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and as always constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
